


Wind

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Community: 31_days, Community: monthlysupergo, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Korse is confused





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_Days challenge for 1/7/17: "I want to be in love with you but I don’t know how" and my monthlysupergo table prompt, "Wind/Air"

Korse felt the wind blow across his face, and he knew he was outside. Some days, it was only that breath of wind that marked the difference for him; the rest of his senses were full of red hair, light brown mocking eyes, a quick laugh, the smell of blaster ozone.

Korse had a job to do, which was to annihilate the renegades that plagued his employer. And he had been doing it for years without hesitation. But this child was different; this boy would not escape his mind.

The wind picked up, and Korse tilted his head, trying to focus. There was the boy, a few feet away, but was he real or another figment? He was outside, because there was wind, but the boy was usually outside. Seeing him inside was usually a product of his imagination.

Before meeting the boy, Korse would have denied he even had an imagination. But now he saw the boy everywhere, heard his cocky laugh, and smelled the blasts they traded. These senses stirred his heart, and not for the first time Korse wondered if he was in love with the boy. He had no idea what love was, other than an archaic construct from before the wars, but there was a chance that love was the reason the boy appeared to him constantly.

"Die, Korse!" the boy said, aiming his blaster.

He rarely spoke, so Korse imagined that this was a figment. "I love you," he replied, testing the words as they slipped from his mouth.

The boy's expression changed to shock; a look Korse had never seen before. Maybe this was real. If it was real he had to shoot the boy; that was his job. He quickly aimed his blaster and fired, and the boy crumpled to the ground.

As Korse looked down on the boy's still stunned face, the wind ruffled his collar.


End file.
